Thanks for the Memories
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: Used, abused, discarded; Roxas travels only for more. After all... he tastes like Sora, only sweeter. One-shot. RikuRoku. Not really a songfic.


_One night, yeah, one more time_

_**Thanks for the Memories**_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you_

_Only sweeter._

~Fall Out Boy

* * *

><p>He's bent and broken.<p>

It's a full moon, and he won't stop walking.

The rain is pounding at the solid of the concrete streets; cold, fixed, relentless.

He's staring at the tower—knowing who stands at the top, but at the same time not knowing, because he really isn't sure what to think anymore.

Revenge. Longing. It sends him to that other boy without wait.

Shadows pool around his feet and rise into grotesque monsters.

Oblivion.

An army of twitching Heartless before him.

Oathkeeper first.

A prayer, and he tries to remember the good times.

"Where's Sora?"

They are upon him, and he rips through them like nothing—like all the shattered bits and pieces of his life that never truly existed, for he never should have existed. He asks again, through a smooth slash of his Keyblades, hoping the words will make everything right again. However, everything that has gone wrong made those words, _and him,_ come to life.

He's at the base of the tower now, gazing warily at the army around him. He needs help. His eyes turn up, and he's drawn to the top of the structure. Something beyond him pulls him there—almost being able to see the smile on the other boy's blindfolded face.

Riku licks his smirking lips.

"Who does he think he is?"

A flash of hope, and this Nobody, Roxas, goes trailing up the tower. _This is only the worst. Just tonight,_ he decides, _just one more time; one last fight._

His fingers tighten around the Keyblades and they glide through all who oppose him. Roxas imagines each memory, each friend, as he destroys each figure he thanks each of them for the memories, even though some of them weren't so great.

Riku hungrily laps his lips again—eager for a taste—and steps closer to the edge.

Roxas approaches and throws the Oblivion, watching it easily slash through the dwindling Heartless, before seeing Riku vault off the edge of the tower. The Keyblade is snatched with ease, and time seems to slow tremendously as the other boy comes plummeting toward Roxas.

Riku can feel his heartbeat pumping excitedly in his chest—wanting greedily for what is to come—as he drifts by the Nobody. Their eyes meet through translucent cloth, and Roxas again feels a pull to this other boy that he doesn't almost know. Foreign memories attack his mind, like they have been doing since he came into existence, but more rapidly than usual.

He has to know.

He has to follow.

He has to remember.

A one night stand… off.

His body pulls him away, but his mind pushes him to move closer. Roxas makes a U-turn on the tower and gravity takes him downward. A countdown and time kicks back into existence as he watches the Heartless disintegrate around the other boy.

A distant, familiar voice.

"We'll go together."

And gravity takes him too.

* * *

><p>He's gripping at the gravel, dazed. Belly-up. Lost.<p>

Hopeless.

A body crouched over him, touching his face. His neck.

Distant.

A voice in his head.

"_Riku, you sick bastard."_

Familiar.

_Who are you? No… I know you._

"_Roxas, keep fighting. Don't give into him."_

_You're Sora aren't you?_

"_No Riku, don't you dare touch him! Don't you dare!"_

No answer, but he still knows.

He feels the cold, unforgiving air as the zipper on his coat is tugged down.

He doesn't want it to stop.

He feels hot breath on his face. Sadness. Longing. He feels the tears of an emotion he's never had—an emotion not his, but at the same time, is his.

_Touch me more,_

He mentally pleads; lonesome.

_So warm._

"_Please no… Please—"_

Softness against his mouth, and he's blasted back from oblivion. He lays his hands on either side of Riku's face, and flips them over. Roxas presses his mouth hard into the other boy's. The warm, bittersweet sting of tears on his cheeks.

Wholeness.

At last.

He feels what's left of his conscious leaving him, as he roams his hands to pull the matching cloak off Riku.

A breath of air, and Riku mutters inaudibly, perhaps something like a one-liner, but Roxas is already in the mood. Riku rolls back on top of Roxas before pressing lips and a tongue places that send violent waves of chills throughout the Nobody.

"You taste like him," Riku coos, "Only sweeter."

Seconds later and Roxas is biting at the air, gripping at the gravel. Belly-down. Lost in ecstasy.

Hopeful.

Riku bent over him, touching his hips. Biting his neck.

Close.

Only one night.

Only one time.

And after a forever-long period of perfection, fullness, and rough sex, Roxas is collapsed. Riku courteously pulls both their pants back up and watches Roxas roll over. Breathing quietly. Eye's shut.

Lost.

His hunger satisfied, the Oblivion materializes back in his hand, and he jabs it at the ground. It sticks into the concrete beside the Nobody's temple.

"_Used."_ Sora hisses in Roxas' head, _"That's all you've been."_

The awful memories of the Nobody's existence flash through his head.

Used.

Left for dead.

A shell of a Hero.

Discarded once more.

This time, for a fuck.

A fuck that was meant for _Somebody _else.

"_That's it,"_

Cocky.

"_Show him who's the loser, here."_

His hand twangs in rage, and he reaches up for the Oblivion.

Thanks for the memories.

* * *

><p>MHC: Pardon the horrible continuity in this, but the concept for this fanfiction was planned out in late 2008 and I've only recently found it once more. A slight songfic. The original was meant to me much more romantic, but I really wanted to get to the bottom line of this… Roxas was basically a better blow-up doll Sora for Riku. If you either didn't realize or guess something along the lines of this, now you know.<p>

(And knowing is half the battle)

Based heavily on both _Another Side Another Story _and _Deep Dive_ with a tidbit from the Final Mix cutscenes. Pretend the cutscene from 358/2 Days ended at Roxas being really pissed off and wanting to totally rip Kingdom Hearts to pieces.

How many lyrics can you associate to Fall Out Boy's song "Thnks fr th Mmrs"? Some of them are less obvious than others!


End file.
